Old West
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Life in the old west was tough, especially for one living in the tiny town of Dirty Armpit, AZ. Rated high T for violence, sex and language and because I'm paranoid.  DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Old West or Rent. All I own are my original characters, the horses and plot. The rest belongs to the respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are flashbacks and thoughts.

A/N: I got this idea when I saw Cowboys & Aliens recently with friends. Also, Joanne's name has been changed to Johannah.

A/N 2: The horses:

Scarlett - Angel's horse. Strawberry roan Quarter Horse. Stands 15.2 hands at the withers. Mare/10 years old.  
>Blac Knight - Benny's horse. Pure black Quarter Horse. Stands 16.5 hands at the withers. Stallion4 years old.  
>Major - Mark's horse. Slate gray Quarter Horse. Stands about 14.2 hands at the withers. Stallion2 years old.  
>Ragtime - Roger's horse. Brown and white paint with bald face. Stands 15.5 hands at the withers. Mare5 years old.  
>Starlight &amp; Pepper - Thomas' horses. Starlight is a tan Mustang and her foal, Pepper, is a dark gray MustangQuarter Horse. Starlight stands 15.2 hands at the withers. Pepper stands 5.2 hands at the withers. Starlight - mare/6 years old. Pepper - colt/4 months old.

Summary: AU: Life in the old west was tough, especially for one living in the tiny town of Dirty Armpit, AZ. Rated high T for violence, sex and language and because I'm paranoid.

Genre: Romance/Western

Rating: T

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

Thomas Collins rose out of bed, cursing that damn rooster's crow. He put on his breeches, vest and jacket over his long johns. Scratching his head, he wondered where in the blazes his boots were. He found them on the other side of the bed and put them on. He then exited the house in which he lived and headed to the barn where his horses lived. He saw two of his friends already with their horses.

"Mornin'." Tom greeted the men, tipping his lucky ten-gallon hat to them. They greeted him back and turned back to their horses. Tom walked down the aisle of stalls until he reached the one that held his horses. His Mustang mare, Starlight, was eating, while her foal, a handsome gray colt named Pepper, slept.

"Mornin' little lady." Tom greeted Starlight. She didn't look up from her hay until Tom entered the stall. "Easy, lovely." Tom soothed as he ran his hands up and down her body. He had caught a very pregnant Starlight three months ago and she still didn't trust him completely. Pepper, however, loved and trusted Tom.

"Tom, hurry and saddle yer horse. The bank's been robbed!" One of Tom's friends exclaimed, throwing Starlight's tack over the stall door. Tom didn't let Starlight finish her breakfast or say goodbye to her foal. He tacked her up as fast as he could, led her out of the stall, mounted her and heeled her into a gallop.

The last sound Tom heard was the ear-splitting whinnying of Pepper, searching for his mother.

* * *

><p>At the Three Boots Saloon, April, one of the four barmaids, was arriving for work. She was the least prettiest of the four that worked at the saloon, but she didn't care. She was also the youngest – eighteen years of age. She had flaming red hair, blue eyes and sass. She lived alone, which she liked.<p>

"Mornin'." April greeted Tom the sheriff as he entered the saloon. She knew everyone and everything in the town of Dirty Armpit, Arizona. Well, she should – the population was now sixty-six.

"Sarsaparilla, please." Tom told April, leaning his head on his elbow. April nodded and went to work fixing the drink.

"You seen Mark today?" April questioned. Mark was her fiancée who worked on a cattle ranch.

"Not today." Tom's typical answer.

"Okay." April smiled and handed Tom his drink. He took two long swallows, paid for his drink and exited the saloon. April sighed and wiped up where Tom's drink was when three men stumbled into the saloon. April gulped and hung onto the edge of the bar. This was a disadvantage of working alone – drunks.

"We don't serve your kind. Now git!" April told the three men as confidently as she could.

"What if we don't git?" one of the men slurred.

"I'll call the sheriff." April threatened. Suddenly, one of the men reached across the bar and cupped April's mouth.

"Not if I cut out yer tongue, ugly." The man whispered in April's face. He then let go of her face and exited the saloon. April took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself before the next customer came. In the meantime, she washed glasses, dusted off tables and made sure the water pitcher was full. Even though the men loved the alcohol, some drank water. Sometimes, but not often, the men customers would bring their families.

Finally, it was time for April to leave and the next girl – the prettiest one – Mimi – to work. Mimi had fled Mexico when she was two. She was nineteen years of age and was friendly to everyone, even the drunks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! You probably figured this out by now, but I'm going to put two people to a chapter. The parings are as follows: Angel/Collins, April/Mark, Roger/OC, Maureen/Johannah & Benny/Mimi. If you want to read about a certain character, PM me and I'll figure out how to change the chapters.

The pattern will go as follows:

Chapter 1 - Collins & April  
>Chapter 2 - Mark &amp; Maureen<br>Chapter 3 - Roger & OC  
>Chapter 4 - Angel &amp; Mimi<br>Chapter 5 - Benny & Johannah

It will then repeat twice more.

A/N 2: The bargirls dress colors:

April - green  
>Mimi - black<br>Johannah - purple  
>Maureen - blue<br>Becca (my OC) - red

If you guys have any questions, feel free to PM me.

Happy reading!

~Lucky

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO<p>

Mark let out a frustrated sigh and moved closer to the angry bull. The other hired hands watched Mark intently as he tried to ride the bull without getting hurt, which was impossible.

"Don't be a wuss!" one of the hands called. The bull stamped its foot and snorted. Mark got behind the bull and climbed the fence. He then leapt off the fence and onto the bull's back, hanging onto its neck for dear life. That was the last thing Mark remembered.

When Mark awoke, he had a headache and could see out of one eye.

"What happened?" Mark asked aloud.

"You was almost killed by my bull, boy." Benny's voice answered.

"I'm so sorry, Benny. The other hands dared me and I cain't say no to them." Mark rambled.

"I know." Benny said.

Over time, Mark's injuries healed and he could work again. He learned to turn down the other hand's dares, knowing how dangerous and stupid they were. Also, he had April to think about – if he died, what would happen to her? He pushed the thought out of his head and returned to his chores.

* * *

><p>Maureen slammed the drink on the bar and shoved it in the customer's face. She had a short temper, a fiery personality and a feisty spirit. She hailed from Ireland, so these Americans really pissed her off. Johannah, the other barmaid that worked with Maureen, was ill, so it was left to Maureen to fend for herself.<p>

"An' don't come back ya lousy turd!" Maureen spat as the customer left. After that, it was quiet. As Maureen was cleaning up the mess she made when someone snuck up behind her, knocked her out and raped her.

Maureen woke up and heard concerned voices of the other barmaids talking to her. Mimi took Maureen home while April cleaned up. From that day forth, Maureen always made sure someone worked with her. Mr. Dimms, the owner of the saloon, hired a raven-haired beauty named Becca to work with Maureen. Maureen stared at the girl as she entered the saloon to work. She had ivory skin, raven-colored hair and brown eyes. She was twenty years of age and was expecting. Maureen could see the bump under Becca's dress as she walked from the bar to the men seated at the tables and back again. Mr. Dimms didn't like the girls taking breaks, but allowed Becca because of her condition.

"Who's the da?" Maureen asked, watching Becca fill the water pitcher.

"Sorry?" Becca asked. Her voice was clear and smooth as an angel's.

"Who's the da?" Maureen repeated. Becca turned her face, a sign that a person was ashamed.

"I never saw his face." Becca whispered, tears in her eyes. Maureen kept silent and went back to work.

Three months later, Maureen entered the saloon and saw Becca standing behind the bar, her stomach a little bigger. Maureen also noticed that the other girl had a glow about her.

"Mornin'." Becca greeted Maureen.

"Mornin'." Maureen echoed. She then went to the bar and poured herself a glass of whisky. Mr. Dimms allowed all of the girls to have one drink on the house. If they wanted more, they would have to pay for it themselves.

"If you want, I could give the customers at the tables if you want to get the customers at the bar." Maureen told Becca. The other girl smiled and took a sip of her water. She was the only barmaid who didn't drink alcohol.

That day, the saloon was busy and hotter than ever. Maureen took over for Becca when she couldn't bear the heat. She sat upon an empty barstool and fanned herself with a folded up napkin. Mark and the other hired hands came in the saloon when the weather got too unbearable to stay outdoors. Maureen introduced Becca to Mark. He smiled at Becca and, learning she was expecting, thought of every way to keep her cool. Becca was forever grateful to him and thought him kind, as friends are supposed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Roger heeled his horse into a gallop, not stopping until he came to the first town he saw. There was one on the horizon – perfect. He slowed his horse to canter, then a trot when he reached the entrance of the town.

"Easy girl." Roger soothed his paint – a large brown and white splotched mare called Ragtime, named after his favorite type of music. She snorted as Roger dismounted her and tied her to the hitching post outside the saloon. He entered the saloon and sat down at the bar. A lovely Hispanic girl was behind the bar, polishing a glass.

"Whiskey, please." He told the barmaid. She nodded and poured the liquid in a glass and handed it to him. He nodded his thanks and took a sip of the liquid. He pushed his glass forward, signaling that he wanted more.

"Five cents, please." The girl told him. Roger dug in his pocket, drew out five silver pieces and put it on the bar. The barmaid refilled his glass.

"So, where am I?" Roger asked.

"The Three Boots Saloon." The barmaid answered. Roger smiled and shook his head.

"What town am I in?" Roger inquired, taking a sip of his drink.

"Dirty Armpit, Arizona." The barmaid answered. Roger did a spit-take after hearing the name of the town. The barmaid wiped up the liquid with a rag and put the rag away. Roger took in her features – she had skin that reminded him of leather, hair that was as black as night and eyes that were brown, warm and deep – like Ragtime's. She wore a black dress that showed off her features and had a black feather in her hair. On her feet, she wore black shoes that looked unbearable.

"So, what do they call you?" Roger asked.

"Mimi." The barmaid answered. "What about you?"

"Roger. Just Roger. Say, is there any place I can stay?"

"The Sheepshead Inn at the edge of town." Mimi told him. Roger smiled and headed out of the saloon, thankful for the barmaid's help.

The Inn wasn't hard to find and the owner, Mrs. Rose, was a kind but firm woman. She showed Roger the stables and told him to put his horse in stall number seven. She then showed him the tack and feed rooms. Once the tour of the stables was through, she showed Roger to his room. She then told him how much rent was, where the wash room was and told him about the town. He thanked her and decided to take a shower before getting something to eat.

Twenty minutes later, he was back in the blazing sun. He kept his head down as he walked, looking up every so often. He entered The Three Boots saloon and sat at a table.

"You new here boy?" a gruff voice asked. Roger looked up and saw the sheriff staring down at him.

"Yes, sir. I am." Roger said.

"Welcome to Dirty Armpit. I'm Sheriff Tom. What's your name, boy?" Tom asked.

"I'm Roger." Roger told the sheriff.

"Glad to meet you." Tom told Roger, thumping him on the back. Roger coughed and watched the sheriff walk away.

"Dining alone tonight?" an angelic voice. Roger looked up, expecting to see Mimi. It was a different girl – she was dressed in red and had black hair and brown eyes. Under her dress, Roger saw a bump peeking out.

"Yes, ma'am." Roger said. She smiled and handed him a menu.

"My name's Becca if you need anything." The barmaid told Roger. He nodded and watched her leave. She came back a little while later with the drink he ordered and placed it in front of him.

"I'm ready to order." Roger told her. She nodded and took down his order. She left and returned a few minutes later with his dinner. She placed it in front of him and refilled his drink.

"Anything else?" Becca asked.

"Not at the moment, ma'am." Roger answered. She smiled and walked away.

The following morning, Roger ate breakfast at the inn then rode Ragtime into town. He tipped his hat to everyone he came in contact with. He dismounted Ragtime and tied her to a hitching post outside the general store and smiled when he saw Becca petting Ragtime.

"Your horse is lovely." Becca said as Roger untied Ragtime from the hitching post.

"Thank you. Her name is Ragtime." Roger told the young woman.

"Where'd you get her?" Becca asked.

"An Indian chief gave her to me after I saved his daughter from drowning." Roger said, rubbing Ragtime's blaze. Becca smiled and headed into the dress shop. Roger watched her for a moment before mounting Ragtime and trotted down the road a bit. The town of Dirty Armpit had the doctor's office and living quarters, Sheepshead Inn and stables, bank, general store, dress shop, post office and beauty salon on one side of the street. On the other side of the street, there was the sheriff's living quarters, jail, joint butcher shop and trading post, Three Boots Salon, barber shop, church and schoolhouse. Roger was happy to see a schoolhouse in town. When he was growing up, he and his sister went to school in the country.

"Can I help you with somethin' fella?" Tom asked, taking hold of Ragtime's bridle.

"Just takin' a ride through town. Is that a crime?" Roger inquired.

"Watch yer tongue. It could be." Tom responded, letting go of Ragtime's bridle. Roger patted her shoulder and headed back to the Inn, not letting the sheriff's words get to him.

* * *

><p>Becca shivered and drew her shawl around her. It was autumn, so the weather was colder, which she liked. She was almost to the saloon when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, which brought her to her knees. She felt someone lift her in their arms and carry her off.<p>

"I found her outside the saloon. I think she should deliver tonight." Roger's voice made its way to Becca's ears. Mrs. Rose nodded and moved out of Roger's way. He carried her to his room and laid her on his bed. He then moved to her side when the doctor arrived.

"Are you relations?" the doctor asked.

"Brother." Roger lied – he refused to leave Becca's side. The doctor allowed it and went to Becca's front.

The labor lasted hours. Becca squeezed Roger's hand and sat up in bed. At last, it came time for Becca to push. She inhaled and pushed as hard as she could. Roger sat by her side, feeling his hand go numb.

"Congratulations, Becca. You have a daughter." The doctor said, handing the screaming infant to her mother. Becca had tears in her eyes as she held her baby. The doctor showed Roger where to cut the cord as Becca looked down at her baby. She opened her dress so that the baby could nurse. Roger smiled and looked at the baby. She had black hair like her mother and ice-blue eyes.

"What's her name?" Roger asked, smiling when Becca placed the baby in his arms.

"Margarate Elizabeth, named after my grandmother, for she's the one who raised me." Becca answered.

"I like that." Roger whispered, looking at the sleeping baby in his arms. He placed Margarate next to her mother on the bed and exited the room, letting mother and child bond.

Becca thought back to her childhood – her mother had died after childbirth and her father had left when Becca was two. Her maternal grandmother was the one who raised her, that is until Becca turned nineteen – her grandmother passed away in her sleep. Becca lived with friends, that is until she was sleeping and was raped by her best friend's boyfriend. She moved out of the house and into the town of Dirty Armpit, where she has lived ever since.

The sound of a baby crying woke Becca from her slumber. She nursed and changed her baby, talking to her all the while. Becca then put the infant in the cradle Mrs. Rose gave her. Once the baby was asleep, Becca sat in the armchair and read a book. She heard Roger enter the room, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Becca smiled and looked up at him. The two of them had been secretly meeting and were slowly falling in love. Roger planned to marry Becca so that he could help raise Margarate. Becca was grateful to have him in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Angel guided the cows into the pen to be branded. His horse, a beautiful strawberry roan Quarter Horse mare named Scarlett, was ready and alert.

"Okay, Scarlett chica, let's get these cows in the pen." Angel whispered in the horse's ear. She snorted and Angel, along with the other hands, moved the cows into the pen.

"Look who finally showed up for work." Red, the foreman, said. Angel turned his head and saw Roger come trotting up the drive.

"I'm surprised that Benny hasn't fired him yet." Another chimed in.

"Hi honey." Angel greeted Roger as he rode up next to Angel. Roger tipped his hat to the other man and turned his attention to the cattle. Ragtime snorted out of boredom as she and Roger helped the other hands brand the cattle.

The sun went down four hours later. Roger and Ragtime, along with Angel and Scarlett, headed back to Dirty Armpit. Angel saw that Roger was tired by the way he rode Ragtime.

"Are you all right?" Angel asked.

"The baby's sick, so both Becca and I are exhausted." Roger told the other man. Angel frowned, knowing that when babies got sick, they usually didn't survive.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Angel inquired.

"I wish there was." Roger answered sadly. Angel patted Ragtime's shoulder, making Scarlett's ears flatten against her head. Angel jerked on the reins and Scarlett's ears pricked up.

Angel placed Scarlett in the stables before heading to the Sheepshead Inn for dinner and a shower. As he ate dinner, he saw Roger sitting in a corner, untouched food in front of him. Angel knew that this couldn't be good.

"Roger, is everything okay?" Angel asked.

"It's about the same. Doc Simon is doing everything he can." Roger answered.

"Here – take these." Angel told Roger, taking a band of turquoise beads from around his neck and handed them to Roger. "They're prayer beads. I don't know if they will help or not – I hope they do."

"Thank you Angel – you are a saint." Roger said, hugging Angel. Angel smiled and said a silent prayer, hoping that it would help.

The next morning, Roger made his way to Angel and hugged him.

"It worked – Margarate is better!" Roger exclaimed.

"What was wrong with her?" Angel asked, heading out to the barn, Roger following behind him.

"Gas. She's going to be just fine." Roger answered. Angel smiled, happy that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Mimi smiled as she placed a customer's drink in front of them, even though they had been extremely rude to her. Her mother had told her never to get mad at anyone, they were just one of God's creations. Mimi promised her mother, who smiled and kissed the top of Mimi's head. The following day, Mimi's mother woke Mimi and her brother up before the sun rose and said they had to leave. Mimi yawned and followed her mother and brother out the door to a new life.<p>

Mimi shook the memory from her head and exited the saloon – it was Johannah's turn to work. Mimi smiled at the other woman. Johannah smiled back at Mimi and entered the saloon.

Mimi untied Blac Knight from his spot on the hitching post and mounting him, cursing under her breath when some of her dress got caught on the saddle horn. She got it unstuck and nudged Blac Knight into a trot. She was the only woman who didn't ride sidesaddle – it looked ridiculous. Benny had taught Mimi how to ride like a man when they met three years ago. This year, he had proposed to Mimi and Mimi had said yes. Her momma would be so happy and Mimi knew she was smiling down at her from heaven.

"'Lo Mimi." The hired hands still working greeted her as she rode by on Blac Knight.

"'Lo all." Mimi greeted them back.

"If yer lookin' fer Benny, he's in the horse stables – one of the horses is sick." Red the foreman told Mimi.

"I wasn't looking fer him, Red." Mimi said, dismounting Blac Knight and put him in his stall. She untacked and brushed the big horse before exiting the stall. She put the tack and brushes away and went to find Benny.

"I think the humane thing to do is put her down – she's old and weak, so I don't see a reason to keep her." Doc Simon's voice came from a nearby stall.

"I raised her since she was a baby – it's like sayin' goodbye to an old friend." Benny responded, his voice heavy.

"I'll take her out back when you're ready." Doc Simon told Benny. Mimi went to where the voices were coming from – a stall on the end on the left – Nightmare's stall. Nightmare was a large black Quarter Horse and she was also Blac Knight's mother.

"Hey." Mimi greeted Benny.

"Hey." Benny echoed.

"Look, I know that Nightmare was a good horse, but sometimes you gotta let the things you love most go." Mimi said, placing a hand on Benny's shoulder. Benny squeezed Mimi's hand gently and released it, his gaze never leaving Nightmare. Mimi followed Benny's gaze and saw the majestic black mare, lying on her side. Her breathing was labored and the whites of her eyes shone – she was scared for the first time in her life.

"You ready?" Doc Simon asked. Benny nodded and watched as Doc Simon got Nightmare on her feet and slowly led her outside. Benny went to the house, Mimi following behind him. She changed clothes and went to visit Becca, Roger and the baby.

"Benny, I'm going back into town for a little while, okay." Mimi told Benny.

"How long is you gonna be gone?" Benny asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Becca, Roger or the baby yet – two, three hours." Mimi answered.

"All right. Here." Benny motioned for Mimi to hold out her hand, palm up. Mimi did what she was told and watched Benny place some money in her hand.

"I love you." Mimi told him.

"I love you, too." Was Benny's reply.

Mimi saddled a chestnut mare named Gun Shy and rode into town.

She reached town a while later and tied Gun Shy in front of the Inn and went inside. She went to Becca's room and knocked on the door. Roger smiled at Mimi and ushered her inside.

"Hi Mimi." Becca whispered. Mimi smiled and walked over to the bed. In Becca's arms was a sleeping baby.

"She's beautiful. What's her name?" Mimi asked, smiling when Roger placed her in Mimi's arms.

"Margarate." Roger answered, squeezing Becca's hand.

"How old is she?" Mimi questioned.

"A month." Becca answered sleepily.

"I'll let you rest – I should go anyway." Mimi said, exiting the room. She made her way downstairs and out of the Inn. She then mounted Gun Shy and heeled her into a gallop.

"Where you been?" Benny slurred.

"In town – I told you that I would be visiting Becca, Roger and their baby." Mimi answered. Benny made his way over to Mimi and grabbed her wrist.

"You lie." Benny slurred in Mimi's ear. He dragged her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed.

"Benny – I'm not lying. I swear on my mother's grave." Mimi said, feeling Benny get on top of her, his hands untying her dress, his lips fighting to get to her. Mimi laid there and let him love her, for there was nothing she could do until they were married, which was in the spring.

_Eight months to go _Mimi told herself, grabbing the headboard when she felt Benny go deeper inside her. Benny fell asleep an hour later, his head resting on Mimi's bosom. She shoved him off her and stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep.


End file.
